Of Telepaths And Metalbenders
by Ble49
Summary: The manor felt empty without Erik, Charles would have done anything to get him back... Slash/Warning, pretty mild however Don't like? not my problem. :P...  Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The time of day was nearly impossible to tell for grey clouds gathered in the skies. The estate was eerily silent though it's been weeks after the incident at the beach. Raven walked through the mostly empty hallways, letting her memories guide her through wherever she felt like. She hadn't been back home in a long time. She was pretty sure that Charles would have sensed her presence the moment she entered, however he was no where to be found. 'Probably in his studies, occupying himself with some theories of genetic mutation. Like always..." She thought.

The study room had barely been used since the incident at the beach, but aside that, it was Charles' most favorite room. Charles remembered that first day the mutants arrived to his home. _Their_ home. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, the estate was livelier during that time than when he was living with Raven; hidden from the rest of the world. Every part of their _home_ held memories.

There were cobwebs scattered about in the corners of the study. The soft light in the empty room visible through the swirling dust as Charles traced his fingers across the mahogany desk. The only sound was the occasional squeak from his wheelchair.. His chest tightened as the memories came to him.

_The study room. Dim lights. Near silence aside the scratch of pencil on paper. A soft knock on the door. "Come in..."_

_In walked the man that taught Charles the true potential of human emotion, of serenity, rage above all, the willpower to take on challenges he's never faced before._

_"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" _

_To anybody else, Erik's tone might have sounded of something calm, collected and almost playful. But Charles knew better, he knew Erik. Something was... different._

_"Of course not."_

_The atmosphere grew tense and Charles sensed some sort of poorly disguised restlessness in the other man. He so desperately wanted to know what the other was thinking, but he knew that he promised not to pry into another's thoughts unless permitted. _

_The room stayed silent as Erik slowly paced next to the bookshelves. 'Anything-Say anything!' Charles thought near frantically._

_"It's not abnormal to be tense, with potential war and all, your behavior is perfectly reasonable." Charles knew better that Erik had something else on his mind, but if small talk was what it took to get the other man to talk, then so be it._

_"-It's not that." Erik interrupted, locking eyes with the professor. The gaze was intense. Charles had somehow sensed that Erik wouldn't stop by unnoticed unless there had been an issue._

_Charles saw him approach the desk. He wanted to ease whatever tension the other was carrying, whatever burden he had, he wanted to comfort him in whatever way he could. Damnit, this was his friend... not some-_

_"-Charles. what do you find me capable of?" Erik spoke quietly._

_That's when Charles noticed that Erik leaning over his desk, his body so close; hovering above him. His mind was drifting as were his eyes. The lighting in the room made Erik's sharp features more pronounced; his normally light-green eyes looked near black so dangerous yet enticing._

_"What do you mean?" His voice caught, he felt heat rise up from his collar; and unfamiliar response._

_"You've been avoiding me lately." Erik leaned in further, his hands now on either side of Erik's desk. _

_Charles could only sink further back into his chair; heart pounding furiously, unknown adrenaline coursing through his body, tense and rendering him incapable of rational thought... He needed space; to get away, as far away from Erik as he could. _

_He abruptly began to stand when he felt a warm hand push down on his shoulder, trying to keep him from leaving. "Erik-... This isn't..." He couldn't form rational thoughts any longer. He felt weak; weak for letting such a simple gesture rendering himself so useless. _

_"Charles, you know what this means to me, if mankind still ignorantly chooses to oppose us even after what we save them- It will leave me no choice but to retaliate..."_

_'Oh.'_

_Charles was shocked to see Erik's face so- frightened yet full of inexplicable rage. He seemed so unsure of himself._

_"Erik, what are you talking about?" _

_"I don't know what I might do... I hope to god your right about trusting humans, but if anything happens..." He paused for a moment. _

_"-I just want you to know; you have been the greatest friend I have ever had the honor of knowing- and..." He seemed to be physically struggling to get the right words out._

_Charles felt so mentally incapacitated. He wanted to do something!- he hated seeing his friend look so... lost. _

_Without thinking, Charles genlty held the hand on his shoulder and pressed his lips the back. He looked up at Erik, no longer giving a shit about rational thought. He wanted so desperately to do anything to make it up to Erik, from the terrible wreck of a childhood to the vengeful quest to kill the man who'se taken so much from him. _

_He spoke quietly but assuringly, "You're strong, Erik... You will do the right thing; I believe in that."_

_Charles looked up Erik, strange determination in his eyes. He saw Erik's eyes glance hesitantly at his lips, his breath hitch. Charles then realized that sometimes, the simplest of gestures was all it took to read into even the deepest of sub-concioussness._

_He leaned up from his chair; stopping a few centimeters short of contact. He felt heat emenating off of the other man, it started something in him. Before any opposition could arise from his concioussness, he closed the distance between himself and Erik. Any thoughts of 'morality', guilt or doubt instantaneously vanished; every worry and warning- liberated. This is what being 'human' must truly feel like. Fearful, brash and addicted to selfish ecstacy._

_Erik's lips weren't as soft as Charles imagined 'Since when has he thought about it?', they were a bit dry, perhaps from the same anxiety that led him here. He was tense, but it something else. Erik wasn't kissing back._

_'Not now, please don't do this to me!' Charles thought, desperate to keep any intrusive and guilt-ridden thoughts at bay. He never realized how desperate it made him feel._

_"Erik." Even his own voice began to sound pathetic to him. _

_The warmth was gone as Erik pulled away almost too harshly, eyes darting everywhere except for Charles who was still reeling from what happened. '...Oh God what have I done?'_

_Erik turned and rushed out of room, not bothering whether he knocked over several books nearby._

_'No, no, no!' "Erik!" Charles called after, stumbling over the mess on the floor while chasing him into the hallway. _

_He lost sight of him, the halls were empty. He tried to listen for footsteps but all he could hear was sound of blood rushing in his ears. _

_'How the fuck did I mess this up!' He hit the nearest wall hard enough to cut his knuckles, he hissed in pain. 'Fuck!'_

_Charles turned to return to his studies after his nerves calmed when something-_

_-someone grabbed his arm and shoved him hard against the wall._

_The impact to the back of his head made him see stars, but he had enough sense in him to brace for whatever attack came next. Had he been so unfocused that he couldn't think to retaliate? He felt powerless, weak, more pathetic than he'd ever been in his whole life. He chose to let emotion reign over logic, that was his first mistake; perhaps the biggest mistake for it cost him the one profound relationship that meant so much to him. He silently hoped that the next blow would knock some sense into him._

_The attack never came. Charles' eyes were still closed, he didn't want anybody to see him like this, so vulnerable. He heard a familiar hitch of breath, . _

_Erik... _

_He opened his mouth to sigh in relief when he felt lips upon his. It wasn't gentle at the least. The kiss was near frenzied, the pace impossible to catch up to. The sudden invasiveness was far too overwhelming as he blushed painfully, breathes coming in short gasps and pants._

_Charles opened his eyes, startled as he saw Erik pull away. He wasn't the only one panting for breath._

_Somehow, the atmosphere seemed much lighter; almost as if the whole estate sighed in relief._

_Erik's hands were no longer pinning Charles to the wall, but using him as a support. _

_They stood in the hallway; just like that._

_Footsteps were heard in the hallway as both men stood abruptly, fixing their composure. _

_Sean was strolling down the corridor, a bag of chips in hand. He turned towards the two, a look of curiosity on his face. "Hey, is everything alright? I heard a bang-"_

_"-We were training." Charles' interrupted. Erik stayed quiet. _

_Sean looked at Charles' bloody knuckles and messed hair and grimaced. _

_"Bloody hell, take it easy professor!" Sean spoke as he walked on, quickly casting an accusatory look in Erik's direction. _

_Charles smiled to himself almost forgetting that there were other people living in the manor now. _

_"I think he's still bitter over the fact that you pushed him off the dish." Charles said halfheartedly as Sean left. He was probably blaming Erik for the injury too._

_Erik looked down at Charles' hand. "I caused that, didn't I?" he asked, apologetic look on his face. _

_'Oh not this again...' _

_"It's nothing, It was just an outburst, I was being-" he winced._

_Now that Charles paid attention to it, yeah- it did fucking hurt. It was more swollen than before, Damn, It was writing hand too..._

_Erik took the injured hand and before Charles' recognized what was happening, he felt Erik lap the blood dripping down his fingers._

_'Oh, fuck!'_

_Charles knees gave as fell back towards the wall behind him. _

_He stared up at Erik, his own stomach was doing metaphorical flips. _

_"You know, Charles, at first I was worried that you only kissed me out of pity, shocked even..." "-Look, I truly am sorry for what happened earlier..." _

_Erik got down on a knee to level with Charles as he continued. _

_"I'll try my best to make up for everything..." _

_He leaned in closer; right next to Charles' ear. _

_"Expect me to drop by your study room more often."_

_With that he stood and left, leaving Charles slumped against the wall_

_Charles had never met a more complex and unpredictable man in all the years of his existence_. '_Erik Lensherr was definitely not a puzzle you could solve with logic.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long flashback is long<br>**

**First post on FF, I guess XDDD, (Probably a lot of errors D8, too much writing, less reading over) -but I can say that I enjoyed writing this... thing...~ XD)  
><strong>

**Anyways, I fell in love with the movie the first time I ever saw it. Best bromantic movie of the year... PERIOD :'[ The chemistry just... GAH!  
><strong>

**I LOVE THESE TWO TO DEATH!I LOVE EVERYONE WHO LOVES THEM!**

**I don't know whether I should continue this or not? Meh...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer (c) I WISH TO GOD I OWNED THE THEM~ ***realizes that I'm talking to air**-okaybye  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Raven knocking on the door startled Charles back into reality. He tensed; chest aching in anticipation. The reaction felt conditioned and left him feeling hopeful and yet near desperate in hopes of finding his old friend entering the door once more.

He could almost imagine it, Erik, walking in, apologizing. Of course he would forgive him in after the throes of passion, but that was wishful thinking. It almost hurt to know that something like that wouldn't happen. 

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" Raven said cheerily, despite seeing the brooding look on her brother's face. Although she did leave with Erik, she still visited the mansion often, more often to check up on her brother's condition. She couldn't just leave him in recuperation alone, he had been there when she most needed him and it only felt right for her to do the same.

"I don't want to be bothered right now."

Raven only gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm not in the mood, I would rather like it if you left me alone."

"Come on, you don't mean that. What's bugging you?"

_'Nothing-just brooding over my ex-boyfriend, you?' _God, he really needed to start socializing with the outside world again.

Of course he would never admit it, but he did find comfort in Raven's company, perhaps more so than the other mutants- but then maybe that's because she was still the closest thing he had to a sister.

"..." he turned his wheelchair away, facing the window in a near childish manner. It would have been pretty funny if Raven weren't so worried for her brother.

"I'm not a mind-reader Charles, you have to tell me something, I can't stay here forever... Erik's probably going to get pissed..."

The name made him flinch. 

Raven saw the effect dropping Erik's name had on her poor brother. 'Interesting.' she thought as she stepped closer.

"He's not the patient type you know..." She paused, looking for any sort of reaction before she continued, 

"-He probably wouldn't admit this, but after he heard about how you ended up in a wheelchair, -he looked about ready to abandon his revenge-plans and bolt here-" "I always thought he was heartless, ruthless and cold- but that's seriously the most emotion I've ever seen out of him-"

"-What does he care! He chose to leave- " He felt like a true adolescent now. -but he was confused. If he just had more time to think out the situation. It would have been avoided. It was his fault...

The tension only grew. 

"I.. I don't blame him. I just... should have known." 'God he even warned me...' He would have felt betrayed if he hadn't sort of predicted it. He had so much hope for Erik. He saw it in the man that there was still truly hope, no matter how miniscule, an effulgence in the midst of vengeance and rage. If he would only stop his desperate rampage to kill everyone who was remotely related to the murder of his family.

"Geez Charles Snap out of it! - You can't keep beating yourself up like this", she mumbled. 

Charles quietly fumbled with the metal on his wheelchair.

Though she didn't possibly look it, she cared most deeply for Charles' happiness. She couldn't bare to leave him in the state he was in, during the past weeks, he's been slowly getting more quiet, reserved and... gloomy. Ever since Erik left..

Before all that, Charles was the content she had ever seen him; amiable, confident, collected and acceptably smug.

She just wanted to see the old Charles back. 

"-he still cares about you Charlie, it's up to you to believe it or not, but he hasn't been really taking any drastic steps towards this 'rebellion' of his- To be honest, I'm actually relieved.." It was true, but she needed Charles to believe it.

"I'm thinking it's because it has to do with you..." 

Instead of comforting Charles, as Raven's words made him more nervous than ever, he was white-knuckling the armrest on the chair. 'Then why would he leave in the first place!'

"-Well I don't care anymore." He was a terrible liar and he didn't know why he was still trying.

"Now your just being stubborn." She walked over and turned the wheelchair around. Charles refused to look at her.  
>"Come on, what happened to the glass half-full Charles that I knew so well?" She hugged him as comforting as she could before stepping back to see a car outside the window. He hadn't looked up once since.<p>

"I have to go, my rides here. I'll try to visit more often." And with that she left. 

The study was painfully silent once more. He had so much to think about. He could only think about Erik. What he was doing, where he'd been...

No- he had to snap out of it, occupy himself. He had students to teach, emotions weren't weren't logical in these situations. 'Right...'

Days turned to weeks as the Mansion, or 'Institute' soon sank into it's routine of training. Sometimes, they would receive special operative missions, but those were accomplished with expected results. The risks were low. Nothing too surprising.

Charles' slowly began to enjoy the comfort of routine. It was a feeling of responsibility and pride. Distracting himself from what felt like emptiness inside and focusing harder on the diplomacy of humans and mutants.

Time only stretched on while Charles began to feel more hollow than distracted. He hated it. It was all calm on the surface but he felt like something was eating away at him inside. Every knock on his door, every footstep in the hallway, everything-...metal! It felt like monotonous, lengthy suffering. The same mansion he grew up with began to look more and more foreign to him with each passing day. Though he thought he could mask it well, his behavior started to worry the other mutants slightly, though they would never point it out.

The day before, Hank and Sean were sent out on a government assigned mission to destroy blueprints for a weapon the Russians have been planning to mass produce and distribute. As the professor calculated, the mission was a success. Typical.

It was around mid-night and rather than going to sleep, Hank, Alex and Sean sat around the television in the common room, not really paying attention to the show, only celebrating their near success in 'saving the world' once more.

The room was brightly lit, laughter could be heard easily from nearly all parts of the estate. 

"-And then the guard sees ME and I'm like, 'Bloody-.' and then THIS guy here-" Sean jabbed at Hank's arm. "-just comes barging through the door, not knowing he just flattened this six foot tall patrol officer underneath him!"

"The hacking tool takes so much time, I made sure to disable the alarm before breaking down the door you know." Hank replied with annoyance while secretly taking pride in his massive strength.

Alex snickered, slightly jealous of the two-man mission, but he knew that some one had to hold the fort, with less people now and all.

"I'm gonna get another soda from the fridge, you guys want anything?" 

Sean opened his mouth to answer when he saw a sudden flash of red. 

Azazel. But he wasn't alone. 

He seemed fatigued, breathing heavily. There were bloodstains on his clothes; but they weren't his.

Sean's gasped as he noticed that the man Azazel was supporting was Erik.

Hank stood up in disbelief.. 'Holy shit!' 

"Get Charles..." Erik said in a pained voice. The effort to keep awake finally gave-out as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Hank immediately rushed towards the West Hall as the others stood there panicked.

Charles was in the master bedroom, groggily reading up on new genetic hypothesis when he felt a disturbance in the mansion. Two new presences. One of them barely detectable-.

"PROFESSOR!" 

The wooden door splintered and broke apart as a flurry of blue barged in.

"Hank, I know whatever it is must be urgent but please do try to be careful with the doors, they are very difficult to replace." he said, displeased with the fact that his students were up so late at night. Kids will be kids- 

Hank finally caught his breath, mind reeling.

"Its-It's Erik... Something's happened and-" 

Without another word, Charles flung the text onto the bed and disappeared out the door, Hank following right behind him.

When he approached the common room, he saw Azazel setting Erik's body down on the nearest couch. 

'I must be going mad! I'm dreaming-I must have fallen asleep while reading-' 

Erik was wearing his leather jacket, but there seemed to be a rather large hole burned through the left side.

'Shit! This isn't a dream-' The smell of blood was too much, too _real_. 

Charles pulled off the jacket with quivering hands and hastily pulled down the neck of Erik's sweater, checking for pulse.

He had to concentrate, make sure the pulse he was feeling wasn't his own. Calming himself, he felt for the steady pulse. To his relief, the pulse seemed normal but the temperature of Erik's body was far too cold. _"He's losing too much blood."  
><em>

"Get him to the infirmary immediately!" He shouted, not taking his eyes off Erik for one second. 

Hank was there in an instant. He carried Erik off the couch, cringing at the sight of the amount of red staining the furniture. 

'You can't do this to me you bastard! Not after all the shit you've been putting me through!' 

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sorry, had to re-upload XD <strong>(I'm trying to work out Document format :/, *feeling so noob*)

**-But once again, Feedback, no matter how little is always appreciated! XD It's been keepin' me goin' so YAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"What on earth happened!" Charles asked frantically of Frost, who accompanied Azazel. _

_"We were led into a trap. One of Shaw's followers..." She answered calmly. "-I didn't know Shaw had other connections besides us. Other rogue mutants who worshiped him I guess.."_

_"But you were there! You could have done something!" _

_"We were caught off guard at the time, Erik went alone to confront Shaw's 'fan-club'... I'm actually quite disappointed he was willing to try diplomacy."_

_Charles' eyes widened at the word. 'What Raven said was true...' _

_He let out a shaky breath. 'Diplomacy? Erik?' He felt relieved yet surprised. Possibly in the best of ways. _

* * *

><p>Erik's vision faded in and out as he tried to blink away the haziness. He looked at the ceiling above him. Familiar lights, old-English decor...<p>

It's been a long while, but he still recognized the place he was in. 'The infirmary?' . He was in Charles' house. He felt an uncomfortable pressure on his side. He felt the bandages wrapped around the deep gashes from some shape-shifting fucker. 'That's going to take a while to heal.' He didn't let his mind wander farther than that. Too tired to truly assess the situation, just enjoying rest for the first time in what seemed like ages. He felt safe. comfortable... home.

_"Erik..."_ He heard in his head. His eyes snapped open as he put painful effort into sitting up and scanning every corner of the dimly lit room. How long has he been out for?

_'You're awake, I'm glad!_ the voice continued in his head.

"Charles?" He called out into an empty room. He observed his surroundings, the mansion hasn't changed at the least.

_"I'm here Erik. I couldn't believe my ears when Hank told me that you were here." _there was a sound of nervous laughter in his head. _"You... your really back, here I thought I was going mad~"_

"Charles, where are you?" he asked sternly, sounding on the verge of panic. The feeling of isolation was creeping in fast.

He swung his legs off the infirmary bed, hissing in pain when he stood up.

"Charles-" he tried again.

_"...If I saw you, I didn't think that I would be able to say anything... I was just... so nervous- I wouldn't know what to say-"_

"You don't have to-... say anything- I want to see you." he walked with unsteady steps.

It was cold, quiet and way too empty in that room, it almost made him feel sick, like the years he spent as Shaw's lab rat.

The thought made his stomach lurch.

_"Erik... You're badly injured. You need your rest."_

"Damn it! I'm fine, Charles. Just answer me- where are you!"

* * *

><p>Charles' chose not to answer. He was familiar with Erik's rebellious nature, he expected as much. But he didn't want to risk the man's health... On top of that, his mind was too occupied with things...<p>

Charles sighed.

Oh, what the hell- truth is that what he really didn't want to deal with was seeing Erik. He wouldn't be able to control himself. Too many unanswered questions, too many emotions- it was too risky... It's only been a few days since Erik first arrived in his mansion- barely conscious- but it felt like a mere hours- Possibly because he couldn't get much sleep; too consumed in his thoughts. And now that Erik was awake, he had half a mind to rush down to meet him... It would kill him, but he had to wait. He distracted himself from his thoughts, taking a quick glance out the window from his study room to see the sun slowly disappearing out of view behind the forest of trees. It was quite calming, the blend of yellow and orange hue beyond evergreen. Serene and peaceful... As it has always been. He was startled out of his thoughts when the door burst open.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you?..."

Erik's breathing was labored as he leaned on the door of the study.

"Erik..." Charles breathed. It felt like snapping out of a lucid dream.

The room fell into silence as the sun gave off it's last effulgence. The light cast a glow behind Charles, softening his features. The last rays of sunlight streaming through his messy hair making his auburn hair shine like gold. Erik couldn't remember a time when he saw something so stunning.

_Perfection..._

Charles cast his eyes towards Erik's bandages. "_You never listen..." _he said softly in disappointment._  
><em>

_"A_fter all this shit you pulled-you come back when you nearly killed yourself!_"_ he scoffed._  
><em>

"-The things your putting me through, Erik!" Charles felt like he was going hysterica_l _

_"-_and your just going to_ stand_ there_!"  
><em>

Erik didn't budge, he watched his dearest friend vent out his frustrations. _  
><em>

_"Look at me- I'm going insane with worry and-and I don't even bother to know why!" _Charles' voice was quivering.

"_Just leave me be..._" he finally managed; Biting his lips, eyes stinging as he swallowed his pride.

Erik couldn't take it any longer.

_'Fuck this_!' he paced over to Charles and gripped his shoulders, planting his lips on Charles' bitten ones. Hoping to god that Charles would accept his 'apology'.

Charles was too startled to react and only gasped as a warm tongue slipped into his mouth. The hands gripping him were all too nostalgic- intense heat melting away the coldness of shock. He let himself get carried away.

The wall he built up for so long- it came crashing down... The dam was broken. All those months of pent-up emotions, feelings. It was like a drug. Too intense, suddenly flushing the whole world in vibrant colors, warmth- he groaned weakly into the kiss. He was furious, frustrated and yet so relieved-emotions just conglomerating and shoving themselves into his chest so hard it hurt.

"_Forgive me, Charles.._." Erik managed.

When his eyes fluttered open, he saw a dark glint behind Erik's half-lidded gaze. 'About damn time!'

The hands gripping his shoulders started sliding lower and lower. Charles' flushed into a brilliant red color. "Erik... what are you doing?" he whispered though his head was spinning as if he were drunk.

Erik's hand dipped below and grabbed his ass.

"Erik!" he squeaked. Erik chuckled. 'The bastard!'

"So you can't feel your legs... But you can still feel _this._ that's good news..." Erik's voice sent shivers across his skin.

He felt himself being lifted off his wheelchair and walked backwards to the book-case behind him. His arms instinctively wrapped around Erik's neck. His back hit the shelves hard enough to shake the dust off of the ancient books.

"What are you-." He felt Erik's breath on his neck, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"-You have _no idea_ how much I missed this..." Erik whispered hotly into Charles' ear.

He was about to protest when he felt Erik stagger slightly, putting more weight on him.

He almost forgot that he was injured; too caught up in the moment.

"E-Erik wait!-" Erik groaned in frustration.

"We have to stop- your hurt-" Erik's eyes lowered dangerously, taking on an almost pitch-black color.

Charles' shivered, that same look would have struck terror in anyone else, but instead- it left him' feeling weak and near-embarrassingly submissive.

"You don't understand... I've waited long enough, Charles." He experimentally ground his hips between the Telepath's legs.

"FUCK!" Charles groaned far too loudly.

"-And as I see it, you want this as much as I do..." Erik whispered hotly, smirking in victory.

"Erik... please..." he caught his breath. His own voice sounded so pathetic to him. "-Not after until you've healed."

Turning down sex was in-par with the biggest sacrifice he's ever made in his life. If his common-sense was a person, he'd shoot it immediately.

He expected Erik to dismiss his protests regardless, and in truth, a small part of Charles almost hoped for it to be that way-

Before Erik could lean in, Charles' heard the sound of Hank running through the hallway.

-The door must have still been open for the young mutant ran in too soon. It was without a warning.

"Professor! Erik's gone from the-"

"-Whoa!-Geez!..." If Hank wasn't so damn blue, he'd be as red as a beet.

Erik chose to ignore the intrusion and leaned in on Charles who only pushed him away- in shock of embarrassment.

_"The fuck!"_, Erik growled in disappointment. He closed his eyes; finally giving up as he used his abilities to draw the wheelchair to him.

He sat his lover back down, who was looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. It would have been adorable if he hadn't felt so damn 'deprived'.

_Cut and dry, he wanted to murder somebody..._

"-I see you found him! Wonderful! I'm already leaving..." Hank turned and walked out.

"Hank-wait!" Charles called out.

He turned out into the hallway to see the mutant already disappearing from view.

"_I'm not telling anyone! Don't worry-Just avoid too much physical strain and change his bandages_!" He heard Hank yell down the hall.

Charles sighed, rubbing his temples in stress. How to explain this...

"Charles." He heard Erik call.

Shit, onto the second issue...

He felt his wheelchair moving all on it's own, dragging him back into the study.

Erik slammed the door shut by it's metal knobs. The room was dead quiet once more though far darker and colder...

Charles turned to face the Metal-Bender.

"Erik, you heard Hank. We can't-" Charles struggled for the right words. "-_'you-know'_, until you get better."

"Charles, there are _other_ ways..."

_"Oh?"  
><em>

_H_e watched Erik walk closer._  
><em>

Erik grinned wickedly before kneeling down in front of him.

Charles looked down to see the metal buckle of his belt unfastening on their own.

_'-Oh...!'_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**- :D**

**Whew~ done for this week~ Going off to ENJOY MY BREAK for a little while! ;_;"**

**Reviews and the likes have been so motivating so thank you all very much- I feel so honored! D:,**


End file.
